Some systems have been developed which are intended for display of music to members of a group. Such systems typically have a plurality of subsystems and a main controller which allows for the display of music on the subsystems, so the music can be sung and/or played by the members of the group.
Certain musical environments utilize particular digital file formats to store music to be displayed. However, conventional display systems lack the ability the adequately analyze the lyrics, chords, and notes in such files, as lyrics and notation are not distinguishable. While it is possible to analyze characteristics of such files manually, such a process can be time consuming and laborious. Conventional systems also lack the ability to automatically detect or modify certain features of the music file being displayed. Accordingly, it is desired in some embodiments to provide methods and systems for improved analysis and detection of music data in a music display file.
Additionally, such systems lack much flexibility in the way the music can be displayed, and lack the ability to display the music in a variety of manners. For example, conventional systems typically display images only and lack the ability to display or otherwise handle (e.g., analyze or store) chords or notes of the music in a manner different from the words of the music. Moreover, if a change in the display format is permitted, implementing the change might cause undesired changes to display of other parts of the file. For example, zooming in or out on the display, could cause undesired changes in the location of the corresponding notes or chords/notes relative to the words.
Accordingly, it is desired in some embodiments to provide methods and systems for improved display of music data in a music display system.
Moreover, one of the challenges with church music in particular is to select songs that flow together in the same key. Organizing and distributing song sheets and transposing keys if necessary can be very time consuming and burdensome, and many songs will not be selected for a given service because of this limitation. Also, modifying the key of a song on paper song sheets and distributing the sheets during a service is very difficult due to the time constraints involved in that process. Even just modifying the order of songs, or deleting or inserting a new song in to the scheduled list, can be very difficult with traditional methods because this entails redistributing and reorganizing the sheet music for each member of the music group. Accordingly, the songs to be played are rarely modified significantly during a given service. However, it can be desired to allow for flexibility in changing songs as a service progresses (based upon what occurs during the service), and even during a given song (to indicate a change in mood or the like). It is therefore desired in some embodiments to have flexibility in electronically displaying, distributing, analyzing, and/or modifying songs to be performed by a church group, and/or to be able to handle songs that may reside in various text files or other files. It is further desired in some embodiments to provide improved interfaces for display or editing of data in a music display file.